Blood Money
by TitanWolf
Summary: Sasuke, a sleazy detective in the city gets what seems to be a routine job, find a man, and bring him in. simple right? wrong.


**Blood Money**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

Leaning back in his chair, Sasuke propped his feet up on his desk. He smirked as the office door swung open, letting light into a darkened office, to reveal a nervous, rat-faced man in a tweed suit.

"Did you bring my payment Mr. Kitaki?" Sasuke asked. The sound of his voice caused Kitaki to flinch, as if struck. The man gave him a weak and pathetic glare, before shuffling across the floor and tossing a brown envelope onto the desk.

"10,000 just like you said," Kitaki muttered, as he averted his gaze and looked down at the floor. "You got your money; now give me what I came for."

Sasuke reached inside his jacket and produce several photos that showed Kitaki with a rather attractive, and extremely busty blond woman. He held them out to Kitaki, who looked at them as if they were going to bite him, before tensely snatching them away.

"It'd be a real shame for your wife and 4 kids to see those pictures Mr. Kitaki," Sasuke said cryptically. "Guard them real good, you don't want them to get out."

Kitaki's face grew pale, as if he would feint at any minute.

"No I don't want that," he said, before walking slowly towards the door, and leaving the office. Sasuke reached back into his jacket and pulled out one remaining photo of Kitaki, and smirked slyly to himself.

"No, we wouldn't want that," he said, as he slipped the picture back into his jacket. Grabbing the envelope, Sasuke opened it to see a large stack of bills. Thumbing through it he counted a large quantity of 50's, 20's and 10's adding up to 10,000. A shadow blocked out the light from the hall, causing the office to fall back into darkness. "Who's there?"

Looking up, Sasuke saw a tall and imposing figure. The door shut, killing all thin sheds of light. Two red eyes glowed in the darkness, causing a chill to slither down his spine.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the figure said, with a voice soft as honey, with a hint of danger underneath. "I am in need of your services."

"Why would you need my services?" Sasuke said, as he reached for the lamp switch on his desk. "I don't even know your name."

"Do not touch the lamp!" the figure exclaimed, causing Sasuke's hand to freeze. "My identity must not be known, but; you may call me…. Deckard."

"Alright Mr. Deckard," Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair again. He felt relieved with the colt 45 in his shoulder holster, if this Deckard went fruit loop, Sasuke could get to his piece and plant a bullet between the freaks beady red eyes. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"There is a man I want you to find for me, his name is Romano. He is a former, associate of mine that has unfortunately…. Quit," Deckard said. "Find him, and bring him to me at this address, you will have until sunrise to do this."

Sasuke heard Deckard walk softly across the floor, and slide something across his desk.

"Do not fail me Mr. Uchiha," he said. "Your reward shall be something you most desire, but; failure will not be tolerated. See you soon."

The door opening and closing quickly were the only indication that Deckard had left the office. Sasuke switched on the lamp to find a piece of paper with directions to Romano's location and where to take him to Deckard along with a picture.

Sasuke pulled his Buick Le Sabre around to an abandoned warehouse near the docks. Climbing out, he shut the door and walked around the far side of the building. Flattening himself against the wall he edge around until he stopped at the far corner. Peeking around he saw a fat man in a turtleneck sweater talking with two large and extremely muscular men in Kevlar vests.

"No time like the present," he muttered, before stepping out of cover, and heading toward them. "Excuse me, but; are you Mr. Romano?"

The fat man looked at him with mixed of surprise and confusion.

"Who wants to know?"

"Your old boss," Sasuke said, as Romano's eyes widened with fear, Sasuke reached into his jacket and pulled his revolver free, and planted a bullet in the skull of both bodyguards. "You're coming with me!"

Romano began to blubber and cry as Sasuke lead him back to the car.

"Please, whatever he is paying you I'll double- no triple it!" Romano begged. "Just please let me-"

Sasuke slammed the barrel of his 45 against Romano's face, smirking as he saw two or three teeth go flying. Opening the passenger door, he shoved Romano inside before walking around to the driver's door, and climbing in.

"Quit you crying I barely tapped you," Sasuke said, as blood seeped from between Romano's clasped fingers as he sobbed. "Besides, Deckard's offering what I most desire in the world."

Romano's sobs broke off into a hitched laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, glancing over a Romano. "You want to kiss my gun again?"

"I'm laughing comrade, because you're going to suffer much more than I am," Romano said. "I'm just going to die."

The rest of the ride was in silence, broken only by Romano's sobs of pain shooting through his jaw. They soon arrive at a dilapidated building on the outskirts of the city. Climbing out, Sasuke walked around the front of the car, and helped Romano out. As the two approached the building, the door swung open to reveal a darkened room, Deckard's red eyes glowed brightly in the darkness.

"Come no further Mr. Uchiha, your work is done. You can expect your payment tomorrow," Deckard said. "But, you my old friend, come, we have much to do before sunrise."

Like a man in a trance, Romano approached the door and entered. Sasuke watched as the door closed. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him; he thought he saw coffins in the dark room.

Driving back to the office he sat at his desk, opening the desk drawer he pulled out a bottle of bourbon and opened it, before taking a long drink. The morning found him asleep in his chair. The vague memories of the job the night before were slinking back into his mind. Romano's words about Deckard got the wheels in his head turning faster and faster. The coffins caused his brain to kick out of its bourbon-induced coma and jump-start.

He awoke, his head was not throbbing, as it should have been, his eyes were not bloodshot and sore, his ears were not ringing. Sasuke knew what he had to do.

An hour later he pulled up in front of the building again. He killed the engine and looked over at the bottles of liquor sitting in the passenger seat. Climbing out he gathered them up, and carried them to the door. Kicking the door in he saw over two dozen black coffins on the floor, with only a large wooden coffin setting on a table.

"Let's do this," he mumbled, before he began sticking rags in the bottles, and when he finished he lit the first one and tossed it on the floor across the room. He repeated this until the bottles were all gone, and the flames engulfed the coffins. Running out the door, he was chased the wails of pain.

Later that night he leaned back in his chair, dozing softly, when the door opening awaked him. Lifting the brim of his hat with his thumb, Sasuke smirked as he saw a familiar girl with pink hair enter the office.

"Keeping busy?" she asked, as he stood, and met her halfway across the floor, before pulling her into a strong embrace, and capturing her lips with his. "Wow, you must have missed me."

"Maybe just a little," he said, pulling her into a hug. A cold fear gripped him as he looked over at the mirror against the wall. It showed him alone. Pulling back, he looked down at the pink haired girl in his arms. "Sakura…."

She smiled, her supple lips slid back to reveal a set of elongated fangs.

"Deckard came to see me last night," she said, as she slid her hands from his shoulders to the middle of his back. "He wants you to know he doesn't like to be double crossed."

He struggled to free himself but; her grip was like iron. He screamed as her head darted forward and her fangs sank into his jugular, and she began to slurp his lifeblood as it gushed from his throat. As his vision went dark, he saw a tall and imposing figure step into the doorway.

A dark and soft laughter filled the air, as Sasuke slipped into darkness, and the embrace of death.

**END**


End file.
